Sherlock and Shirley? Holmes
by kpgrl0816
Summary: When Libby, Sheen, and Carl go missing it's up to Jimmy and Cindy to solve the mystery and save their best friends. But will their constant bickering cause them to lose their friends...forever? JC and SL!
1. Secret Meetings

**"No way, Vortex! It's Sherlock Holmes! There was never a cute, spunky, girl partner named Shirley Holmes!" Jimmy complained in yet another fight with his rival.**

**"How do you know, Nerdtron?"**

**"Because! It just wasn't!"**

**"Was, too!"**

**"Was not!"**

**"Was, too!"**

**(And so on and so forth but if I continued like this you'd get bored and click the exit button immediately!)**

**"Have you ever noticed how they fight over the STUPIDEST things sometimes?" Libby asked Sheen and Carl as they sat down at the lunch table beside their friends.**

**"And even if there was a SHIRLEY Holmes, she wasn't nearly as good as Sherlock, anyways!"**

**"Was, too!"**

**"Was not!"**

**"Was, too!"**

**"Yeah. Sometimes you just want to put earplugs in and pretend you're in a field of llamas! Run little llamas run!" Carl said, suddenly, smiling happily from ear to ear and doing a llama dance around the lunchroom.**

**Libby and Sheen gave each other an odd look and continued their talk about Cindy and Jimmy's "relationship."**

**"So, are we still meeting at the Candy Bar after school?" Libby asked the group.**

**"Was not!"**

**"Was, too!"**

**"Sure, Libs! See you there?" Sheen asked, smiling at the two still arguing.**

**"Ok, Sheen!" she said, also smiling as Cindy and Jimmy got up and walked to throw their trays away, still arguing continuously.**

**What Libby thought was so funny was that they spent almost all their time together. Sure, they were arguing, but they were still together ALL THE TIME! Which was the way she liked it. If Cindy was arguing with Jimmy, that meant she got to spend time with Sheen.**

**Libby walked beside her best friend down the hallway, greeting occasional people and smiling at others. But her mind was on the Candy Bar. She loved the afternoons that she and Sheen planned without Jimmy and Cindy's consent. They would drag their friends to the hot hangout and "casually" bump into one another. But Jimmy and Cindy would start arguing when they got there so they never knew the difference. And Carl? Well, he was trying all of Sam's flavors so he never paid much attention either.**

**"So Cindy? We going to the Candy Bar after school, girlfriend?"**

**"What? Oh, yeah, sure, Libs," Cindy replied. Libby could tell Cindy was still fuming over the argument with Jimmy.**

** Libby smiled. This was the way their life should be and she liked it that way. But life as they knew it was about to change. And soon....**


	2. Missing

**Jimmy met Cindy after school. She was waiting right outside the door just like always. It always made Jimmy so happy to see those emerald green eyes sparkle, angrily. **

"**What do YOU want, Nerdtron?" she asked, as usual.**

"**Certainly not to talk to YOU!" and with that, they walked together to the Candy Bar to meet their friends, arguing the entire way.**

**To Jimmy's thinking, this was his way of flirting with her. Sure, she may not be thinking the same thing, but Jimmy was happy just to spend time with her. And although Jimmy didn't know it, Cindy felt the same way.**

**When they got to the Candy Bar, they stopped their arguing to look for their friends. **

"**Ok, I was supposed to meet Libby here five minutes ago. She's never late! Where could she be?" Cindy asked, searching the Candy Bar.**

"**I don't know. Carl and Sheen were supposed to be here, too. Something's up. Come on."**

**Jimmy and Cindy walked to Carl's house, the closest to the Candy Bar.**

"**Hi, Mrs.Wheezer. Is Carl home?" Jimmy asked.**

"**I'm sorry Jimmy, honey, he didn't come home from school today. He told me he was meeting you and some friends at the Candy Bar. Maybe you missed him."**

"**Yes, that's probably it. Thanks."**

**Jimmy and Cindy got the same response at Sheen and Libby's. They were supposed to be at the Candy Bar.**

"**Maybe they got sidetracked or something, Cindy. Let's go back and see if they're there yet," Jimmy said, beginning to get worried.**

**But the three kids weren't at the Candy Bar when Cindy and Jimmy got there. They were nowhere to be found.**

"**Ok, now I know something is wrong. I'm going to go to the lab and analyze this."**

"**I'm coming, too. Libby's my friend and I want to help find her."**

"**No way! You are a GIRL! Girls are not allowed in MY lab!"**

"**To bad! Come on!"**

**Cindy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the street. She was going to help rather he liked it or not.**

**When they got to the lab, Jimmy ran straight to where his mechanical pooch, Goddard, sat sleeping in the corner. **

"**Goddard, scan Retroville for Sheen, Carl, and Libby."**

**Goddard quickly popped up his screen, but nothing appeared.**

"**It's just as I thought. They're nowhere in Retroville!" Jimmy said, beginning to get more and more worried.**

"**But if they're not in Retroville, where could they be?" Cindy asked.**

"**I don't know. But we're going to find out."**


	3. Great Minds Think Alike

**I always forget to do this but I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron, but I do own this story!**

**Jimmy and Cindy walked around for hours looking for something...ANYTHING to help them find their friends. They didn't find a thing.**

"**Well I should have known with YOU leading the way, Nerdtron, that we'd get nowhere! I need to go home and get something! You try to not get lost and I'll meet you at the Candy Bar in twenty minutes."**

"**Don't tell me what to do!"**

"**Be there in twenty minutes or be dead!" and with that she walked toward her house.**

"**Stupid girl thinks she can tell me what to do! I'm doing just fine without her," Jimmy thought, angrily, then smiled, "Wow, she's amazing."**

**He looked around for a little longer before heading home to get his detective gear and Sherlock Holmes costume.**

"**Hey, I solved one mystery with it. An odd mystery, but a mystery nonetheless," he thought as he walked toward the Candy Bar to meet Cindy.**

**When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. Cindy was wearing the same costume, only a girl version! She wore a white shirt with a brown pullover vest and a matching brown skirt. She even had the hat!**

"**Looks like we got the same idea, huh?" she asked, laughing.**

"**Well, great minds think alike," he thought, but thought twice before saying it.**

"**Your costume did come with detective supplies, right?" she asked after he didn't reply.**

"**Well, yes, but I didn't like them so I made my own," he said, pulling of his jetpack backpack and showing her.**

"**Well, we better get going. I thought we should start at school since that's the last time we saw our friends," Cindy said.**

"**No, we need to ask some people they may have been around in the last few minutes of school. They should know more."**

"**But the clues at school might not be there when we get finished!" she exclaimed, angrily.**

"**Well, from what I'm seeing with Sheen, Carl, and Libby disappearing, those people might not be here either!" he replied, just as angry.**

"**Fine! Whatever! But I want to save my best friend so I'm going to the school! Go wherever your big head tells you to go but I'm going with my gut feeling that there are clues at school!"**

"**Ok, look. We can't be arguing right now. This is to important. We'll go to the school if it will shut you up!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

**And they continued all the way to the school where they found the first and most important clue of the mystery!**

**Cliffhanger! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last two chapters! THANK YOU THANK YOU!! And those of you who reviewed my other story, Sheen's Amnesia, THANK YOU THANK YOU! **


	4. Mica Moshe Island

"**See! I told you, Neutron! If you'd just listen to someone else for a change..HEY! Pay attention when I'm screaming at you!"**

**But Jimmy's full attention was on the note they'd found on Sheen's locker. **

Dear Cindy and Jimmy,

I've been captured by some kind of weird island people they said they're working for some dude that wants revenge on you Jimmy! Anyways, guys, they're taking me to some island off the coast of Puerto Rico! I'm scared so get here fast!

Lots of Love, Libby

"**So exactly what do you suppose we do now, Mr. Genius Boy?"**

"**Well, according to my calculations, there's only one island off the coast of Puerto Rico that is inhabitable so I guess we should check there."**

"**And how do you suppose we take down these island people? There are obviously a lot of them!"**

"**Um..not really sure yet, but I'll figure out something. Come on."**

**They rushed up the street and were in the hover car on their way to Mica Moshe Island in a flash.**

"**Wow. How can he know all this? It's like he has an encyclopedia stored under that big hair!" Cindy thought angrily, but a dreamy smile appeared on her face all the same.**

"**CINDY!"**

"**What?" Cindy asked, suddenly broken from her daydream.**

"**We're here."**

**Cindy and Jimmy carefully jumped down from the hover car and looked around.**

"**It's deserted, NERDTRON!"**

**However, before she could get the words out guards surrounded them!**

"**Oh, no it's not!"**

**The guards carried them toward the forest. But there was nothing there but trees as far as the two kids could see.**

"**Uh...dudes. I don't know if you've noticed or not but...WE'RE GOING NOWHERE!" **

"**The island is camouflaged. Chief Kalama will be pleased with our findings! This girl seems to be of age of his son's new wife."**

"**Say what?" Jimmy and Cindy exclaimed.**

"**Our chief is very old. His son, Mikamenshia, is twelve, and will be taking over the position within the coming moons. He is considered a great warrior, but his new wife needs a personal slave. You'll do well girl with golden hair.**

"**Oh, no! See, I am NOT a slave!" Cindy protested.**

"**You'll do as the chief commands it," the warrior said, grinning an evil grin that made Cindy wish she had stayed at home, "Or your friend here will be fed to the mighty volcano god!"**


	5. Queen Libby?

**I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!!**

**Once they were inside the palace (or what the warriors called a palace. It was really just a very fancy house!), Cindy noticed Libby, Sheen, and Carl were not there**.

"**What have you done with the three you kidnapped from Retroville?" Cindy asked, angrily.**

"**They are in the dungeon. Take boy with funny hair to dungeon, as well."**

**Cindy watched as Jimmy was taken through a tall, eerie door and led away. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she refused to let them spill out.**

"**Take this girl to future chief Mikamenshia and his wife!"**

**Cindy was led by the arm through another door, to a beautiful, large room with silk hanging off every wall. Despite her situation, she was impressed.**

"**Oh, royal future chief Mikamenshia! We have brought your wife's slave from Retroville!"**

**A yellow chair spun around and it contained...**

"**No way!" Tall, dark, brown eyes...he looked just like..**

"**Yep. He looks just like Sheen," I heard a familiar voice say unhappily.**

"**Libby!" Cindy rushed to her best friend's side and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you're ok! But how could he...how could you? What is going on?"**

**Cindy sat down beside her best friend as the tears she thought Libby never shed streamed down her face. **

"**I was on my way to the Candy Bar with..." she paused but then continued, "To meet you, I mean, when these ninja dudes jumped out and took me! They wanted me to write a note to Jimmy so he would come save me. I didn't really understand, but you know, whatever. So I wrote the note and gave it to this one ninja and he headed towards the school with it."**

"**Where he kidnapped Sheen and Carl and taped the note on Sheen's locker!" Cindy said, everything beginning to make sense.**

"**Sheen is here!" Libby asked, her eyes suddenly brightening, "I mean uhh...Sheen and Carl are here, too. That's terrible."**

"**Yeah," Cindy looked confusing at her friend, but then turned to the future chief, "Ok. Libby's your wife and I'm the slave. Now let Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl go!"**

"**I am not to let anyone go. I must sacrifice the boy with funny hair and boy with STRANGE personality!" **

**Libby looked terrified, "Why?"**

"**Well, the reason is very simple, my queen..."**

"**Hey! Nobody calls me that but..." Libby interrupted but noticing the odd look on Cindy's face answered simply, 'Never mind."**

"**Well, the reason is simple. I must destroy the one you cherish and according to my leader...this boy is very special to you. And the boy with funny hair is special to your slave girl."**

"**NO THEY AREN'T!" Cindy and Libby replied in unison, suddenly blushing deeply.**

"**Then it should not bother you for them to be sacrificed to the volcano god?" **

"**YES!" **

"**That is what my leader told me you would say because deep down you REALLY care about them."**

"**How does your Dad know who and who we don't care about?" Cindy asked.**

"**Oh, my father is not our true leader. It is..."**

"**ME!" an all too familiar voice replied in the corner.**

"**MELDAR!" **


	6. Meldar's Plan

"**Ok, I'm confused!" Libby said.**

"**You've been hanging with Sheen too much," Cindy said, as she got into position to karate kick the evil talk show host.**

"**I have come for my revenge on that big headed jelly bag, Jimmy Neutron!"**

"**Ok, what do these island people and me being a Sheen-look-alike's wife have to do with Jimmy?" Libby asked.**

"**I hired these people, the most fierce island tribe on your puny planet, to capture Jimmy Neutron and destroy him. And in return,"**

"**You found Prince Spoiled Rotten here a wife?" Cindy asked.**

"**Exactly."**

"**Well, it's not going to work," Cindy said, angrily, "Because Jimmy's going to find a way out of that prison and kick your stupid floating butt just like last time!"**

"**Have a lot of confidence in the boy, huh?" Meldar asked, almost laughing, "From what I remember, he ditched you to be with a Gorlock."**

**Cindy's green eyes turned from angry to sad, "That's..none of your..business!"**

"**Aw, I see. Well, if I were you I'd be happy. Young Neutron is getting his repayment, don't you think?"**

**Cindy's eyes turned back angry and she balled her fists at her side, "Don't you DARE touch him!"**

"**And I'd like to see you try and stop me, Earth girl! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" and he turned and floated from the room.**

"**What are we going to do now, Cindy?"**

"**Guards. I would like to watch Ultra Lord now, please!" the boy in the chair said, happily. **

**Libby and Cindy turned around toward the boy.**

"**Did you just say, Ultra Lord?" Libby asked.**

"**Oh, yes! I love it! It's my favorite show."**

**Libby smiled brightly and said slyly, "Oh, I have ALL his DOLLS at home!"**

"**HE'S AN ACTION FIGURE!" **

"**Yes! He not only looks like Sheen, Cindy, he acts like him, too!" Libby said, laughing.**

"**Ok, so we have Sheen's long lost twin. Big deal! How's that gonna help us now?"**

"**I have an idea."**


	7. Ultra Lord Saves the Day

**"Cindy, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I want you to run down that hallway when I give you the signal!" Libby said, "This might get ugly and I want you to save Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl."**

"**Ok," Cindy said, getting ready to run.**

**Libby walked slowly over to the TV where Micamenshia was glued, watching Ultra Lord. She smiled and unplugged the TV.**

"**TV go dark!" Micameshia screeched. **

"**Now Cindy!"**

**Cindy laughed. If there was one thing Sheen would be upset about, it was tv, and Libby knew it. Cindy ran for dear life out the door and through the door she'd seen Jimmy being carried in.**

**Once she had out ran the guards, she took a breath and thought about her situation. **

"**What would Shirley Holmes do?" she thought.**

**She pulled out her "All Access Lock Opener" she'd made for the third grade science fair and rushed down the dungeon hallway, checking each cell for Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl.**

**She finally found them in a small cell, Jimmy fiddling with his watch, Carl staring out the window (waving at something or the other) and Sheen sitting in the corner, his mind actually thinking something for once! **

"**CINDY!" Jimmy rushed to the door and smiled brightly at her.**

"**Ok. Libby's married, you and Sheen are about to be sacrificed to a volcano god, and my best guess is that Libby is probably about to die from unplugging a tv."**

"**Ok. I guess things could be worse," Jimmy said.**

"**Well, let's go! We have to get Libby and get out of here!"**

**They rushed down the hallway, but before they made it back to Libby they heard that horrifying voice say behind them, "I don't think so, Miss Vortex."**

"**Meldar?" Jimmy asked.**

"**Long story. Just get lost MelDORK!"**

"**Oh, no. That's not the way it works. Guards! Seize them."**

**They never had a chance.**

**Back to Libby**

"**Ok, so what you're saying is, that if I let you go see your friends in the dungeon, you'll fix my TV?" Micamenshia asked, still staring at the blank screen.**

"**Oh, absolutely! Ultra Lord wants you to!"**

"**Well, as long as Ultra Lord says its ok."**

**Libby laughed to herself: gullible and Ultra Lord obsessed. Yep, Sheen's double.**

**Libby slipped the plug into the socket when Micamenshia wasn't looking and sashayed over to the TV, "Oh great TV! WORK!"**

**She pressed the on button and Ultra Lord appeared on the screen. **

"**Wow! Go right ahead, Queen Libianna!"**

**Libby rolled her eyes, "What is it with guys and nicknames?" she asked herself. Thinking of nicknames made her smile.**

"**I, future Chiefess Libby wish to be escorted to where the prisoners of Retroville are being held."**

**The guards looked at Micamenshia, who nodded his head slowly, not really paying attention. **

"**Yes, mam."**

**Back to Cindy, Jimmy, and Sheen**

"**We need to distract the guards," Cindy said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Sheen it's up to you."**

**Cindy whispered her plan in the boy's ear and he stared at her oddly.**

"**Just do it," she said.**

"**Ok." Sheen walked to the cell and said in his best prince voice, "Exactly what do you dudes think you're doing? I am future chief Micamenshuduee!"**

"**Micamenshia!" Cindy said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Whatever! I am the future chief and I command you guard dudes to release me NOW!"**

"**Oh, future chief Micamenshia sir! All of my apologies!" one of the guards said, "Please spare my life."**

"**Dude, you put me in a cell, not killed me. Just let my friends and me out and I'll spare you. Maybe even give you a raise, who knows?" Sheen said, shrugging his shoulders. **

"**I may release you, your majesty, but the prisoners are to stay here under direct order from Ruler Meldar. I'm sorry, sir."**

"**Sheen, get Libby and come back for us, ok?" Jimmy said, quietly.**

"**You got it!"**

**Sheen rushed up the hallway quickly, looking in every room for Libby. However, when two people are rushing at once (not looking where they're going) chances are, you'll have a collision. And that's exactly what happened. **


	8. Face to Face with Myself?

"**Libby!"**

**Libby stared at the boy for a moment. She wasn't sure if this was the real Sheen or Micamenshia and she wasn't about to take any chances.**

"**Ok, I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but what's your name?"**

"**Duh Libby! It's Sheen!" he said, beginning to wonder if this was the REAL Libby.**

**She smiled brightly at him, "Just checking. Now where are Cindy, Jimmy, and Carl?"**

**Sheen explained the entire situation to Libby and they walked back down the hallway.**

"**HALT!"**

"**Don't worry, babe. I'll handle this," Sheen said, "Um..Dudes I am your future chief person! Bow down to my future chief chief ness!" **

"**Ah but that is where you are wrong, imposter. I am the REAL future chief Micamenshia."**

**The two boys turned to face one another and stared momentarily. **

"**Libby, that boy has my face!" Sheen said, still staring at the twelve year old in front of him.**

"**Hey! Does that mean you're you or am I you? Or are you me? This is SO confusing!" Micamenshia said, poking Sheen on the shoulder.**

**Then both boys smiled and said, "You are one handsome dude!"**

**Libby rolled her eyes, "Uh..I hate to spoil the fun but future chief dude, your supposed "leader" is an evil talk show host out to destroy a friend of ours and we'd REALLY like to save him anytime in the near FUTURE!"**

"**Wow, she's touchy!"**

"**Just wait until you meet Cindy!"**

"**GUYS!"**

**Back to Jimmy and Cindy**

"**There's nothing I can do unless those guards get distracted!" Jimmy said, sadly.**

"**SO, in other words, our fate is in the hands of my best friend and a guy that swims in the toilet? GREAT!" Cindy plopped down on the floor and sighed.**

"**Hey, he's not the bad!"**

"**Trust me. I've heard Sheen isn't all the bad from Lib...never mind."**

"**Well, I don't talk about YOUR friends!"**

"**That's because MY friends are normal. You hang out with a llama obsessed germ magnet and a boy that practically lives for the stupidest TV show ever made!"**

"**Cindy, I can't believe us! We're in a prison cell in the middle of nowhere waiting for our deaths and we are still arguing! And the bad part is I HATE ARGUING WITH YOU!"**

**Cindy looked up at the boy as he said those last words and asked, "You do? I thought the highlight of your life was arguing with me?"**

"**Yeah, well quite the opposite actually. I like when we get along. It doesn't happen very often but sometimes, for that brief minute we're friends. And that's why I put up with the argueing. Because I love those little minutes where we're friends!"**

"**Me, too."**

**They smiled at each other, and would've kissed right then and there had they not heard the noise up the hall.**

"**I bet it's the guards coming to get us!" Cindy said, eyes turning panicky. **

"**Well, we won't go down without a fight!"**

**They both got ready to pounce on whoever was around that corner.**

"**Hey chill! It's just us!" came a voice.**

"**Libby! You're here!" Cindy said, then turned toward Micamenshia, "With the guy that tried to kill us."**

"**No, Cindy! That was never future chief dude's idea!" Sheen said.**

"**Yes, it was that evil talk show host dudes!" Micamenshia said.**

**Jimmy's jaw dropped as he looked from one boy to the other, "No way! This goes against every law of hereditary science! Unrelated twins?"**

"**Oh you think it's weird they look alike: watch this!" Libby said, "Ultra Lord."**

"**WHERE?" both boys said, jumping up and down. **

"**Wow. I guess now I've seen everything!" Jimmy said.**

"**Come on. We have to get out of here before Meldar gets back," Cindy said, "Where's Carl?"**

** "He was just here a minute ago. Where could he have gone?"**

**"Looking for this, jelly bags?"**


	9. HELP!

**Hey Everybody! Sorry for taking so long! My computer got messed up because of the stupid hurricane! ERGH!! Oh, well! Here's ch.9 R/R!! Oh, and I don't own JN! (Yet!!)**

****

**"Meldar, let him go!" Jimmy said, walking out of the cell Micamenshia opened.**

"**Oh, this boy isn't who I want, you puny jelly bag! I want my revenge on YOU! If it weren't for you and that Gorlockian girl I'd still have my show! I'd still be the most feared in the galaxy! But no! Thanks to you, I'm a disgrace and a figure of amusement! But I won't have to worry about that for long, because once I take care of YOU, I'll regain my title! So if you don't want these guards to rearrange your little friend here's face, I suggest we do this peacefully!"  
Jimmy felt defeated. There was nothing he could do except, "Fine. I surrender. But send Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby back to Retroville."**

"**But Jimmy, you can't..."Cindy started, but fell silent at the look on Jimmy's face.**

"**Awe...the little girly whirly doesn't want her boyfriend to get hurt!" Meldar said, prancing around in a girly manner, "Ok, I don't care. Send those four jelly bags back to the dungeon until Neutron here is taken care of. After that I don't really care what you do with them."**

**The guards ushered Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl toward the dungeon and he, the guards, and Jimmy headed out the door, toward the volcano.**

**Dungeon**

"**There has to be something we can do!" Libby said.**

"**No way, Libs, Jimmy's a goner! Guards are surrounding the place and we have no way to get out of here."**

"**SHEEN!" she exclaimed, gesturing toward Cindy, who was sitting on the floor clutching her knees, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Oh, sorry."**

**But Sheen's stupidity gave Cindy an idea. The last time they'd been trapped in a prison cell came back to Cindy's memory.  
"Libby, let me see your cell phone."**

"**Cindy, you're not thinking of..."**

"**Absolutely."**

**Jimmy's Lab**

**Goddard had been waiting for hours for his master to come home. It wasn't uncommon for Jimmy to be gone for hours, even days, saving the world, but Goddard suddenly felt something was wrong.**

**RRRIIIINNNGG**

**Goddard stared at the phone in Jimmy's lab before picking it up with his extending claw.**

"**Bark, bark!"**

"**Goddard, its Cindy!"**

"**Bark?"**

"**Yes, Cindy! Now I need you to lock onto this signal and help us get out of here! Jimmy's about to be thrown in a volcano and we can't get out!"**

"**Bark, bark!"**

"**Ok, boy! Hurry!"**

**Dungeon**

"**Did you just understand Goddard?" Carl asked.**

**Cindy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did."**


	10. Happy Ending?

**Hey Everybody! This is the last chapter! YEAH! I hope you like it! R/R! (I don't own JN!)**

"**Goddard!"**

**The robotic dog flew through the top of the prison cell and jumped happily around the excited gang.**

"**You guys stay here! I'm going to get Jimmy and come back for you! Goddard can only hold one person," Cindy said, "Goddard, fly cycle!" **

**The dog turned into the cycle and Cindy jumped onto it. **

"**Come on boy faster! We have to save Jimmy!"**

"**Ok, guards! Lower the boy!"**

**The guards had tied Jimmy up and were lowering him toward the volcano. **

"**Cut the rope!" Meldar commanded.**

**The guards did as they were told and Jimmy fell to his doom. He closed his eyes and thoughts flooded him: his family, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, and surprisingly, Cindy Vortex. He'd always known he liked her, but he realized that maybe he cared for her more than he'd thought. But now he'd never get to tell her.**

**But suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand and lift him from the volcano!**

"**CINDY! GODDARD!" he exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, well I couldn't let you just fall to your death like that, Neutron!" Cindy said, laughing, "Now let's take Meldar down!"**

**Goddard flew toward the edge of the volcano where a surprised Meldar stood, observing the horrible scene unfolding before him. **

"**CINDY VORTEX! You'll pay for this!" he said, as he loaded an escape pod that came out of the volcano, "I'll get you and your little boyfriend!"**

"**HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" **

"**Come on, Cindy. Let's get the others!"**

**Cindy hadn't noticed that she still had Jimmy's hand from when she saved him. Electricity shot through her hand and she smiled. She shook herself out of yet another daydream and commanded Goddard to get the others.**

"**Cindy! You saved Jimmy!" Libby said, smiling as they landed in the cell, "But you do know you can let go of his hand now!"**

**Cindy blushed and released Jimmy's hand, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home!"**

"**Um..I have to get something taken care of first," Libby said.**

**She got Goddard to blow a hole in the cell door and she walked toward the throne room. Her friends followed, puzzled at where Libby was going.**

"**Micamenshia, listen, I'm REALLY flattered about you liking me and all, but I'm TEN! I can't get married!" she paused, then smiled at the confused boy, "And I like someone else!"**

"**Ok, Libby," was all the boy said.**

**Libby stared at him, mouth open wide, "No trying to kill me? No yelling? No crying? I am SO insulted!"**

"**Libby, come on," Cindy said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her friend by the arm.**

"**No, I won't leave until I get at least ONE tear out of that boy from losing me! How dare him not be upset, angry and bitter!"**

**She continued to scream and argue while Sheen and Cindy dragged her to the waiting hover car. **

"**Can you believe him? THE NERVE!" a still complaining Libby said as Jimmy landed the hover car at the Candy Bar, and she and Sheen sat down at a nearby booth.**

"**Well, for what its worth, Libs, I'd be upset about losing you," Sheen said, offering her a small grin.**

**She stopped mid-complaint and her eyes sparkled, "Really?"**

"**Yep. You're one of my favorite people in the whole world," he paused, "Well, tied with Ultra Lord and Jimmy and Carl and..."**

**She laughed, "Ok, I get it Sheen!"**

**She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'd be upset about losing you, too."**

**She walked out of the door, leaving Sheen in a dreamy daze.**

"**Um..Cindy? I never got to thank you for saving me," Jimmy paused and stared into Cindy's eyes, "Thanks."**

"**Yeah, well..." she laughed, nervously, then paused with a serious look her face, "I didn't want to lose you."**

**They moved closer in the booth and smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Their lips connected and a spark shot through their bodies. They sat like that for a while, locked in a kiss neither wanted to end. But eventually they did.**

"**Wow," Jimmy said, smiling.**

"**Wow," Cindy echoed.**

**They looked at each other for a minute, both blushing deeply, but after awhile, locked in a kiss again.**

****

**I know! I can't do endings well! LOL! Don't forget to R/R!!!**


End file.
